Sourire
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Soñaba despierto con las dulces palabras que le dijo a su profesor de francés: Sólo necesito una sonrisa suya, profesor Rivaille . Sin embargo otras muy distintas lo devolvieron a la realidad: —¿Va a borrarme el porno? Una realidad muy alejada de sus días de instituto.
1. Prólogo a la catástrofe

**Proyectos pendientes y esta historia en la que me he sumergido. Deseo que os guste.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. **

01: Prólogo a la catástrofe.

—Jaegar, ¿podría usted, si está inspirado, traducirnos el maldito texto?— inquirió el profesor de francés, con el entrecejo fruncido, como de costumbre, y con una expresión amargada. No parecía feliz.

Eren tragó saliva. Se puso de pie, con el libro entre las manos, e improvisó. Había estado hablando con su compañero de pupitre y no había prestado atención a clase. Sabía que se lo merecía. Cuando terminó, volvió a sentarse para evitar una mayor humillación pública, y el profesor se pasó la mano por su cabello para apartárselo de la cara.

—Tsch. Bien hecho.

El alumno sonrió. La clase continuó y, cuando sonó el timbre, los estudiantes se levantaron de sus sillas y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. El profesor no puso nada de deberes. Sin embargo, Eren notó como su mirada se clavaba en su espalda mientras se alejaba.

—El profesor Rivaille da miedo...— dijo temblando Sasha Braus.— Pensé que iba a colgar a Eren.

—Menos mal que éste es nuestro último año en el instituto— añadió Connie Springer— y que ya no vamos a verle más. Si tuviera que escuchar otro de sus irónicos discursos... ¡bang!— hizo el gesto de apuntarse a sí mismo con una pistola, y disparó.

Algunos alumnos rieron. Pero a Eren Jaegar no le hizo mucha gracia. Armin y Mikasa, sus dos mejores amigos, le preguntaron por qué parecía estar tan serio.

—No es por nada— respondió, con una sonrisa.

—Seguro que se ha meado encima mientras improvisaba la traducción— se burló Connie. Sasha se rió amistosamente y Armin esbozó una sonrisa amable. Mikasa permaneció seria.

Eren decidió sonreír y negarlo.

Eren tenía un secreto muy bien guardado: sentía algo por su profesor de francés. Aún no sabía qué diablos era, y dudaba que estuviera enamorado de él o algo por el estilo, pero sentía una atracción misteriosa hacia ese hombre amargado que siempre tenía malas palabras para sus alumnos. Había investigado un poco —lo suficiente— y sabía que tenía 32 años, nunca se había casado, estaba soltero y tampoco tenía hijos. Sabía, además, que varios profesores le temían y tenían con él una simple relación cordial. El profesor Rivaille siempre tomaba té negro. Y, dejando de lado los aspectos piscológicos que tanto intrigaban a Eren, eso era todo lo que sabía de él.

...

Año nuevo. Se celebró una gran fiesta en el pueblo. Eren, junto a Mikasa y Armin, asistió a ella y se dejó ver por todos los asistentes que, como él, celebraban el inicio de un nuevo año. El primer terminio del curso no le había ido muy bien en cuanto a notas se refería. Especialmente inglés y francés. Se había esforzado especialmente en ésta última pero, a pesar de todo, los idiomas no eran su fuerte.

Así que allí estaba, triste. No sabía exactamente por qué motivo. Intuía que era por el despreciable suficiente de francés y por la misteriosa atracción que ejercía sobre él el profesor. Pero el caso es que empezó a beber.

Fue una noche muy confusa. Eren se había separado de sus compañeros y estaba vagando como un fantasma por el pasillo de los cuartos de baño de la discoteca, empujado por unos y por otros en sus idas y venidas. Entonces, cuando entró en el cuarto de baño de los chicos y devolvió todo el alcohol en el retrete, se arrepintió de haberse pasado tanto bebiendo. Claro, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? No se juró que no volvería a beber, porque sabía que incumpliría su propia promesa.

Así pues, decidió salir, aprovechando unos minutos de lucidez, y sentarse fuera; lejos de las luces y la gente. No supo si era o no una buena decisión. El caso es que debía de ofrecer un muy mal aspecto, porque alguien se le acercó. A Eren le pareció el tipo más atractivo que había visto en toda su vida; vestía unos tejanos negros, una camiseta azul oscuro y una corbata negra un poco suelta. Parecía que le había dejado su chaqueta a alguien que lo acompañaba.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

Eren parpadeó. Sonrió inconscientemente.

—_J'ai juste besoin de votre sourire, professeur Rivaille_— dijo en un perfecto acento francés. Rivaille abrió mucho los ojos, y se quedó de pie, mirándole sorprendido. Justo después bufó y cogió la chaqueta que su acompañante sujetaba.

—Id entrando, yo vendré más tarde.

Le puso la chaqueta a Eren por los hombros y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Dónde vives? Te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

Pero él ya se había quedado dormido, y Rivaille se vio en un conflicto: no podía dejarle ahí, no sabía dónde vivía y tampoco había visto a ninguno de sus otros alumnos rondando por allí. Así que, mientras avanzaba paso a paso, a cada cual más inseguro que el otro, decidió llevarle a su casa.

...

Despertó la primera mañana del año en una habitación que no le resultaba para nada familiar. Era, además, terriblemente impersonal. Asustado, levantó la sábana que cubría la cama; estaba vestido.

Eren se levantó. Le dolía un montón la cabeza y, lo que era peor: no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. Sabía que había estado dando vueltas cerca de los baños, y que había vomitado, pero nada más. ¿Y si estaba en casa de Jean? Joder, lo último que deseaba era que ese engreído le dijera que no se lo había follado por piedad.

Miró a su alrededor una vez más. Esa no parecía la casa de Jean. ¿Debía sentirse agradecido, o asustado de estar en casa de un desconocido?

Decidió salir de la habitación. Había un amplio salón, igual de impersonal que la habitación, y en el fondo una mancha de color oscuro que se asemejaba a una persona. Eren enfocó la vista. Se le cayó el mundo al suelo.

—P-profesor Rivaille...

El nombrado dejó la taza humeante en la encimera y le dirigió una mirada de evidente mal humor.

—No le digas a nadie sobre ésto, o podríamos tener problemas— amenazó.

Eren abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Él y el profesor Rivaille...? Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el mayor leyó el poema en su cara.

—No, no pasó nada, imbécil. Estabas tirado, borracho como sólo un gran idiota lo estaría, y te dormiste antes de que pudieras decirme dónde coño vivías. Escúchame bien— Rivaille se acercó. Eren tragó saliva, y su corazón latía a mil por hora—; si no fuera porque soy tu profesor ahora mismo seguirías tirado en la calle. Y ahora largo.

Eren agradeció, nervioso como estaba, el gesto de su profesor, y después salió de su casa. Temblaba. Decidió bajar por las escaleras, porque esperar el ascensor le producía aún más nervios, y cuando salió del edificio tardó un poco en orientarse.

A lo largo del día, fue recordando fragmentos de la noche anterior: recordó haber vomitado, los golpes de la gente cuando pasaba, recordaba haberse sentado en la calle, cansado, y la visión del hombre más atractivo que jamás había visto. Recordó con espanto que se trataba de su profesor. Y, entonces, una frase vino a su mente: «Je ai juste besoin de votre sourire, professeur Rivaille».

—Sólo necesito su sonrisa, profesor Rivaille...

Eren palideció. Le dijo esa frase tan atrevida a su profesor.

Le daba miedo el nuevo año.

...

Fue una mañana de mediados de febrero. El profesor Rivaille parecía terriblemente triste y Eren, que no dejaba de fijarse en él, decidió tener un detalle.

Compró en la máquina un té negro, lo cubrió para que no perdiera el calor y, cuando nadie miraba, lo dejó en la mesa del profesor. Eren se marchó, pues no quería ser descubierto, y desde la ventana del pasillo comprobó que aquel gesto había alegrado ligeramente a Rivaille.

Y algo en el interior de Eren empezó a impacientarse. Su corazón iba a explotar. Sintió que le faltaba el aire; sintió algo muy fuerte.

No volvió a hacerlo. Temió que lo que sentía por él fuera a terminar con su cordura. Pero Eren sabía que no iba a olvidarle.

...

Le había temido al nuevo año, pero estaba en junio y no había sucedido nada. Las clases de francés habían resultado incómodas, como de costumbre y como se lo esperaba, y sus notas mejoraron con un gran esfuerzo.

Y ahora, no sin cierta tristeza, estaba sentado delante de una puesta de sol en una bella isla para celebrar, con sus compañeros de clase, el fin del instituto.

Eren recordaba la última vez que vio al profesor Rivaille. Le pareció ver un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, a pesar de todo. Y eso le dolía: ahora que él no estaba, no habría nadie que se fijara en la infelicidad del profesor de francés, ni nadie que le dedicara un alegre «Buenos días, profesor» que, a pesar del detalle, Rivaille ignoraría magistralmente.

En ningún momento, pero, le había recordado la vergonzosa frase que le había dicho la noche de fin de año. Tampoco había sonreído.

—¿En qué piensas, Eren?— le preguntó Armin, su mejor amigo, cuando se quedaron solos. Todos los demás ya habían regresado al hotel para cenar.

—El profesor Rivaille está roto.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Y Eren se marchó a la universidad, junto a Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Jean y todos los de su generación. Y en el instituto quedó olvidada la historia de algo que pudo ser pero no fue. Al menos, quedó olvidada durante cinco años.

**Continuará...**


	2. Recuerdos translúcidos

**¡Gracias por vuestros alentadores reviews!**

**Espero que os guste éste capítulo :))**

02: Recuerdos translúcidos.

A Eren no le gustaba el gerundio "creciendo". Implicaba dos cosas que detestaba enormemente. La primera de ellas; aún era un enano mocoso. La segunda; debería dejar de lado un montón de cosas, gente que se transformarían en simples recuerdos. Como había sucedido con el profesor Rivaille.

Eren aún soñaba a veces con esa noche de fin de año, cuando pronunció esas palabras en un francés casi perfecto, y en la expresión de sorpresa que se dibujó en su rostro. Recordaba claramente como iba vestido; tan elegante y atractivo. Tan atrayente y misterioso. Como su casa. Recordaba su casa impersonal y carente de calidez. Había especulado varias veces sobre ese asunto, relacionándolo con la soledad que abrasaba el rostro de Rivaille. Y le dolía el alma al imaginar que ya nadie era consciente de su situación, y que nadie veía más allá de la máscara de profesor gruñón y amargado.

A lo mejor era mejor así. Pero no le gustaba el resultado.

—¿Me va a borrar el porno?

Aquella simple pregunta lo devolvió a la realidad. Lo alejó de sus recuerdos y vio delante al hombre rechoncho, con la camiseta de Guns'n'roses de cinco años, gastada, sudada, y su rostro aparentemente preocupado y algo —sólo algo— avergonzado por la pregunta realizada.

—No.

Estudiar una carrera de informática para terminar en una tienda realizando las actualizaciones y borrando programas de ordenadores de gente extraña. Al menos, se decía, cobraba bien. Claro que no había terminado como se imaginó al comenzar la carrera; no había diseñado videojuegos ni un software que lo volviera millonario, pero tenía un buen sueldo. Y a lo mejor, si lo hacía bien, su jefa vería en él potencial y lo involucraría en sus proyectos.

Despidió al señor rechoncho y dejó su ordenador en el escritorio de al lado, mientras volvía con la reparación de la torre de un despacho de alguien muy vago y poco aficionado a hacer las cosas correctamente.

—Eren, puedes irte por hoy— dijo su jefa desde su despacho completamente cerrado y sin luz. Era una mujer extraña; creaba y desarrollaba poderosos sofwares y estaba trabajando en un proyecto para crear lo que comúnmente se denomina "robots". Para mantener los costes había abierto una tienda de informática y tenía a Eren trabajando en ella.

—Está bien.

—Por cierto, Eren, me han dicho que tienes una reunión de antiguos alumnos— inquirió.— Mañana puedes llegar tarde, no te preocupes.

—Oh, no es una reunión de antiguos alumnos... exactamente.

Se trataba, nada más ni nada menos, que una cena infernal con alumnos _y profesores_ de su último año en el instituto. Mina y Christa lo habían organizado todo con gran ilusión y, aunque hacía años que no hablaba con ellas, aún le sabía mal no colaborar con sus planes angelicales. Sin embargo, el adjetivo que había escogido para la cena, "infernal", no encajaba del todo con el de las chicas. Fuera como fuere, estaba terriblemente nervioso. Pensaba que el profesor Rivaille estaría allí. De ser así, sería un reencuentro interesante.

Eren Jaeger, de 23 años, estaba trabajando en una tienda de informática con una lunática. Hasta allí, nada fuera de lo común. Sin embargo era totalmente consciente de lo cuidado que tenía su cuerpo, y de lo atractivo que se había vuelto. Tenía la esperanza de terminar con su profesor aquella noche.

Una esperanza infantil, estúpida e incoherente, valga decirlo. Él lo sabía, pero soñaba despierto a todas horas.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Bueno... es una cena con alumnos y profesores. No creo que haya nada más.

—Ah~ sigue siendo una reunión de antiguos alumnos— desde su despacho, su jefa empezó a reír abiertamente.— Sólo intenta no terminar demasiado mal.

Eren soltó una risa incómoda y recogió sus cosas. Se despidió con amabilidad de su jefa y le deseó que pasara una buena noche. Ella hizo énfasis en que era él quien debía pasarla. Y lo deseaba con muchas fuerzas. Especialmente si esa noche tenía que ver con su tan adorado profesor.

Cogió el teléfono móbil y marcó el número de Armin. Le pidió que estuviera listo cuanto antes, y que se lo dijera también a Mikasa. Los tres compartían un piso en el centro desde hacía cinco años, cuando empezaron la carrera. Y los tres asistirían a la cena con sus antiguos compañeros.

—Últimamente te veo ansioso— comentó Mikasa cuando apareció por la puerta del piso. Ya se había arreglado; vestía como un día cualquiera en su trabajo de oficina. No hacía falta que se arreglara mucho, puesto que era ya toda una belleza de por sí.

—¿Es por ese alguien de quien estuviste enamorado en el instituto y que no nos quieres decir?— inquirió Armin, vestido con una camiseta, unos pantalones y unos tirantes. De los tres, él era el que más había cambiado. Había pegado el estirón, había cuidado su cuerpo y ahora parecía un modelo de una revista en versión simpática.

—Por supuesto que no. No existe tal persona.

—Lo que tú digas. ¿Lo verás ésta noche?

Eren les sacó la lengua.

—No puedo ver a alguien que no existe.— Y se fue a arreglar. Tampoco quería vestirse demasiado formal, porque se delataría a sí mismo, por lo que optó por unos tejanos y una camiseta de vestir de color negro, que se remangaría. Sabía que si lo hacía luciría más atractivo.

Cuando salió, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba chaqueta y volvió a entrar para coger una. No le quedaba demasiado bien, pero eso jugaba a su favor. Cuando se la quitara en la cena, resaltaría aún más.

Entraron en el restaurante acordado. Tuvieron que conducir durante media hora para llegar a su ciudad natal, Shiganshina, y, una vez allí, encontrar aparcamiento. Eren rezó para que Mikasa no estampara el coche en el proceso. Los dioses le escucharon.

—¿Mikasa?— preguntó una voz.

Cuando se giraron se encontraron de frente con Sasha Braus y Connie Springer, quienes habían venido juntos según parecía. Y cogidos de la mano. Eren miró a Connie y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara. Él se sonrojó y asintió con evidente felicidad.

—¡Wow! ¡Te has vuelto aún más guapa! ¡Y yo que pensaba que eso no sería posible...! ¿De qué trabajas? Alguien tan talentosa como tú seguro que está teniendo un éxito increíble ahora mismo.

—Estoy en una oficina. Me ascenderán la semana que viene.

Sasha estalló en asombro.

—¡Ya sabía yo!

—¿Y tú, Sasha?— devolvió Armin la pregunta, mientras instaba al grupo de recién llegados a caminar en dirección al restaurante. Entretanto, Sasha les contó la divertida historia de sus estudios, de su reencuentro misterioso con Connie dos años atrás y de cómo empezaron a salir y ella encontró un trabajo después de estudiar magisterio y estaba en una guardería y los niños eran infernales... ejemplificó ésto último con un par de escabrosos relatos.

—Has crecido mucho, Armin— dijo una voz cuando entraron en la recepción. Todos dejaron su charla animada para encontrarse con la portadora de esa voz. Seguía igual que siempre: mismo peinado, mismo rostro —aunque ligeramente más adulto que antes—, y casi misma estatura. No había crecido demasiado.

A Armin se le iluminó la mirada nada más verla.

—Y tú no has cambiado nada, Annie. Me alegro de verte, ¿acabas de llegar?

Annie Leonhardt no se había complicado mucho al escoger vestimenta, pero parecía que a Armin le perdía la visión de ese recuerdo antiguo que en su momento significó algo muy importante. Mientras ambos rubios se perdían en una charla unilateral y sin sentido, el resto del grupo entraron en el restaurante. Una gran mesa en forma de U los recibió. Dentro ya había bastante gente.

—¿Eren?— pronunció una voz.— Como has crecido, en mi mente seguías siendo el mismo enano peleón de siempre.

Eren se giró y esbozó una sonrisa. Alzó el brazo, y Reiner pronto comprendió que buscaba el saludo olvidado de tiempo atrás. Realizaron unos gestos y ambos sonrieron con satisfacción.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo— dijo el rubio.— Menudo tío te has vuelto. ¿Te has visto en el espejo? Nah, pues claro que lo has hecho.

Entre broma y broma, ambos chicos desaparecieron. Reiner quería que Eren saludara a Berhtolt y a los demás, y Mikasa se quedó sola con Sasha y Connie. A lo lejos, sin embargo, distinguía la figura angelical de Christa, y se disculpó con la pareja para ir a hablar con ella.

Eren saludó a Bertholt con mucha energía, y a Jean más amigablemente de lo que imaginó. Parecía que ese intento de relación de hacía cinco años no había influido en su amistad presente. También estaba Marco, por el que siempre sintió simpatía.

—Eren, no te des la vuelta, pase lo que pase— dijo, con extremada seriedad, Reiner. Los demás sonrieron incómodos y saludaron con la mano. Él quería saber lo que sucedía.

—¿Por qué?

—No te asustes pero... el profesor Rivaille está aquí, y ha estado mirándote durante un buen rato.

Eren no escuchó nada más. Él estaba allí, y se había fijado en él. De repente, comenzó a tener calor y a transpirar. No sabía qué debía hacer. Miró a Reiner, buscando en sus ojos la solución, pero en ellos había aún la incomodidad de quien ve a alguien con cierta cortesía.

No pudo más. Se giró.

Eren no se giró muy deprisa. No quería parecer un loco ni nada por el estilo.

Y allí estaba.

Vestido con unos tejanos negros, una camiseta verde y una corbata no demasiado ajustada. Cómo aquella vez en año nuevo, el profesor Rivaille lo miraba con indiferencia. Pero Eren notó que allí no había indiferencia, había algo más en su mirada. Inconscientemente, sonrió y levantó la mano en un saludo.

—¿Qué haces gilipollas?

Reiner la bajó al instante y le sonrió incómodo al profesor, alejándose de su campo de visión. Jean, Bertholt y Marco les siguieron. Eren no entendía qué había hecho mal.

—No lo saludes con esa cara de idiota. ¿No lo entiendes? Él quería matarte... seguro que aún se acuerda de las broncas suyas que te ahorraste en el último año de instituto y quiere venganza al respecto... ¡da miedo!

—No da miedo. Venga, que ya hemos pasado esa edad...— trató de calmarlos Eren. Jean esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—En ese caso— comenzó— seguro que no te importará sentarte a su lado. Ya sabes; a todo el mundo le aterra hacerlo.

Eren sintió entonces una punzada de dolor. ¿Rivaille estaba tan solo? No podía permitir algo como aquello. Evidentemente, se sentiría terriblemente incómodo, y la atracción inexplicable que sentía hacia el profesor de francés le jugaría una mala pasada, pero era una buena oportunidad para hablar con él.

—De acuerdo— le tendió la mano a Jean para sellar una especie de pacto— que así sea.

**Continuará...**


	3. El abismo de los cinco años

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. Me alegra que os guste mi historia :))**

03: El abismo de los cinco años.

Eren había aceptado muy convencido el sentarse al lado del profesor Rivaille, pero ahora que estaban esperando el primer plato se sentía terriblemente incómodo y no sabía como diablos se le había podido pasar por la cabeza sentarse al lado suyo.

Pero allí estaba.

—Ha... ha pasado un tiempo, profesor Rivaille.

Él lo miró con desdén. O no. Su mirada siempre parecía que quería decir que él era superior a los demás insectos de aquel despreciable universo. Pero Eren creía conocer un pedazo de la verdad escondida detrás de ellos.

—Sí.

Trajeron el primer plato. Una minucia comestible en un plato de treinta centímetros de radio. Exagerando sólo un poco.

Comieron sin decir nada, escuchando el rumor de las conversaciones que se daban a ambos lados; el de profesores y el de alumnos. A su lado, Eren tenía a Jean, que sonreía burlón y no le ayudaba para nada. Pero entonces, en ese silencio extraño entre todo el ruido, creyó comprender algo.

—¿Le gusta el silencio, profesor?— preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Él dejó de comer.

—Sí. ¿A ti no, Jaeger?

Había cierta malícia en su tono de voz. Sin duda recordaba aquellas clases en las que no callaba ni por un momento.

—Depende del silencio, profesor. No me gusta el silencio de la soledad, pero siento una especial predilección por el silencio entre dos amantes a punto de besarse— le dirigió una mirada terriblemente seductora.

—También se produce un agradable silencio entre el asesino y su víctima instantes antes de llegar a la muerte— devolvió, como si no le hubiera afectado demasiado el comentario de su antiguo alumno. Eren se mordió la lengua. Había dicho, otra vez, algo estúpido.

Trajeron el segundo plato en pocos minutos. No dijeron nada. Lo retiraron, y Eren escuchó como Jean comentaba algo a Reiner, obviamente sobre el ambiente tenso entre él y el profesor Rivaille. No le gustaba. La imagen que tenía del mayor era la de alguien débil y frágil que se hace el fuerte, y estaba convencido que, de ser así, esos comentarios no iban a sentarle nada bien.

—¿Qué ha estado haciendo en estos últimos cinco años, profesor?— preguntó, tratando de romper el hielo. Un hielo muy duro.

—No he hecho nada— respondió, con expresión amargada.

—Eso no es verdad, profesor— dijo entonces Petra, una profesora que siempre le pareció simpática a Eren, y que por efectos del alcohol y del buen vino había sentido la necesidad de interrumpirles. Aunque creía que esa interrupción sería importante.— Ha escrito un libro. Uno muy bueno, por cierto, lo leí hace tiempo pero no lo entendí. Me gustó, pero no lo entendí.

Eren abrió mucho los ojos. No lo sabía.

—¿Ha escrito un libro?

—Tsch...

—Sí, sí— respondió Petra por él, con una sonrisa.— _El naranjo del sr. Pearson_. Tuvo un éxito relativo, y recibió algunas críticas. ¿Por qué ocultarlo?— preguntó ella a Rivaille, al ver su mueca de disconformidad.— Es de un alto nivel intelectual, no tiene nada de lo que avergonzarse.

Petra sonrió y le pasó el cesto del pan a alguien que se lo había pedido. Entonces entablaron entre ellos otra jovial conversación y la que acababa de tener lugar quedó en el olvido para la profesora. En cambio, dejó entre Eren y Rivaille un silencio más incómodo de lo usual.

—Así que escribió un libro... ¿de qué trata?— intentó, en un desesperado intento, continuar manteniendo la conversación. La expresión de su interlocutor le dio pistas suficientes como para saber que no quería seguir hablando de ese tema. Y, seguramente, de ninguno más, con él.

La cena transcurrió sin más incidentes, aunque a Eren le hubiera gustado que no huiera sido así. Cuando, ya para las dos de la madrugada, tanto alumnos como profesores comenzaron a abandonar el restaurante, Eren vio la última oportunidad de entablar conversación con Rivaille.

Fue en la entrada, entre el bullicio de gente.

—¿Quiere que le acerque hasta su casa?— le preguntó, con una sonrisa servicial.— Recuerdo que vive algo lejos— dijo, haciendo alusión a esa noche perdida cinco años en el pasado. Creyó que eso provocaría alguna reacción de su parte, pero no fue así. Estaba desesperado.

—No sé lo que intentas, Jaeger, pero no te recomiendo continuar con ello— amenazó, dándole la espalda. Pero las cosas no podían quedarse de ese modo, así que él aceleró un poco su paso para situarse al lado de Rivaille.

—Andar todo el trayecto solo puede ser peligroso— argumentó, ante la mirada de molestia de su antiguo profesor.

Él se detuvo. Se habían alejado lo suficiente del restaurante como para que nadie reparara en ellos, meras manchas oscuras entre la misma oscuridad. Lo miró con severidad, con cierto reproche, también, y del mismo modo en que lo haría si aquella situación hubiera tenido lugar cinco años antes. Porque el joven Eren Jaegar que tenía delante de él no había cambiado, a pesar de tener un cuerpo notoriamente mejorado en comparación al chiquillo de 18 años que una vez fue.

—Tengo 37 años, Jaegar— dijo.

—Yo tengo 23, profesor Rivaille— devolvió él, con insistencia, y con una amplia sonrisa.

Él bufó.

—Oye, no sé qué imagen te habrás hecho de mi, pero lo mejor será que te deshagas de ella y te busques a alguien de tu edad.

Estaba siendo rechazado. Pero había más amabilidad de la que esperaba recibir en sus palabras.

—Yo no creo que la edad sea un factor importante— insistió.

Rivaille esbozó entonces una mueca de superioridad, y se acercó a él como si ya no fuera el amargado profesor de francés que recordaba. Quedaron a pocos centímetros, y se notó quién era más alto ahora. Pero eso tampoco era, al igual que la edad según Eren, un factor importante.

—Jaegar, no juegues con fuego.

Tragó saliva. El corazón le latía muy aceleradamente, estaba transpirando, se había olvidado de respirar y sentía que se le saldrían las entrañas explotando en su estómago. Quería decir algo, pero había quedado absolutamente intimidado por esas palabras.

—Al final, un niño sigue siendo un niño delante de un adulto.

—Le estuve observando, profesor— dijo aceleradamente, cuando veía que se alejaba y que perdía toda oportunidad. No podía dejarlo así, no después de esa explosión de sensaciones que su simple cercanía le había provocado.

Esas palabras frenaron a Rivaille. Se quedó de espaldas a él, provablemente con el entrecejo fruncido, esperando a que continuara para burlarse de su estúpido ex- alumno.

—Se veía solo, triste y roto.

El mayor se giró y le mostró la mayor indiferencia de la que fue capaz.

—No soy una puta damisela en apuros, Jaegar. No puedo creer que una mente tan estúpida como la tuya haya logrado terminar una carrera de informática.

Eren se quedó de pie, estático. No dijo nada. Rivaille tampoco. Eren comenzó a sonreír abiertamente, y el profesor frunció el entrecejo, otra vez, con una de sus características expresiones de desagrado, y pareció por un momento confundido.

—Yo no recuerdo haberle dicho que me licencié en informática, profesor.

—Hay que conocer bien al enemigo para saber cómo enfrentarle— contrarrestó el mayor, para nada afectado por sus palabras.

—¿Me considera su enemigo?

—No creo que una pulga como tu merezca ser considerada enemiga de nadie— dijo, antes de darle la espalda y emprender definitivamente el camino de regreso a su casa.

Eren se quedaba sin tiempo. Si no aprovechaba esos momentos, se volvería otro simple recuerdo y no tendría otra oportunidad para hablar con él.

—¡Estuve enamorado de usted en el instituto!— le gritó, para que no pudiera fingir que no lo había escuchado. El cuerpo de Eren ardía.

Rivaille giró su cabeza con una mueca aterradora.

—¿Y?

Eren no se esperaba esa reacción. Se imaginó que le trataría con desprecio y desdén, pero no que le importaría una mierda su confesión como demostraba con ese «¿Y?». Por un momento creyó que todo lo que estaba sucediendo aquella noche lo estaba soñando.

—¿Cómo que «¿y?»? ¿Esa es la respuesta que le da a alguien que acaba de confesarse por primera vez en su puta vida, profesor?

—Oh— dijo, con un deje de admiración.— No recordaba haber escuchado de tu boca una palabra malsonante.

—Tsch...— escupió Eren, nublado por la desesperación. Eso no podía estar pasándole a él. Él, que tanto había soñado con volver a verlo.

—¿Qué esperabas que dijera, Jaeger?— Rivaille se acercó lo suficiente como para no tener que gritar.— ¿Un lo siento? ¿Que le correspondiera? ¿Un gracias? ¿Qué? Dí; ¿qué?

—Yo...

—Puede que creas que como has cuidado tu cuerpo cualquier idiota caerá a tus pies, ¿no? Y pretendes que tu estúpido amor de instituto forme parte de esa lista de gente que está rendida a tus encantos.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Yo simplemente quería decirle que...

—Sí, lo escuché—lo cortó, secamente.— Buenas noches.

Y se volvió otra vez para marcharse. Pero no pudo. Eren lo agarró de la muñeca. No podía dejarlo ir así, no podía simplemente dejar las cosas como estaban, después de cinco años. No podía, no podía. Debía hacer algo, aunque sabía que estaba llegando al límite.

—Eres insistente— susurró Rivaille.

Entonces, se giró, alzó su mano hasta la nuca de Eren y lo obligó a bajar su cabeza, para que ambos labios chocaran en un beso furtivo.

Eren abrió mucho los ojos, siendo escrutado por la oscura mirada de su profesor. Entonces, antes siquiera de poder reaccionar, Rivaille entreabrió con sus labios la boca de Eren e introdujo su lengua, transformando ese choque sin gracia alguna en un beso pasional.

Cuando se separaron, ambos secaron sus labios con la manga de sus camisetas. Eren estaba a punto de sonreír, de creer que lo había conseguido, pero las afiladas palabras de su antiguo profesor le cortaron.

—Algo parecido a ésto es lo que buscabas, ¿no es así? Ahora ya puedes irte y olvidarte de mi existencia.

Y, a pesar de querer negar lo que había dicho, Eren se quedó de pie sin palabra alguna que decir, dejando de una maldita vez que Rivaille regresara a su casa. Él también debía regresar; seguramente Armin y Mikasa lo estarían buscando y no quería dar explicaciones.

**Continuará...**


	4. El naranjo del sr Pearson

04: El naranjo del sr. Pearson.

Habían pasado tres malditos, largos y pesados días desde que el profesor Rivaille lo besó, y aún no había asimilado lo ocurrido. Sabía que lo sucedido era real, pero se sentía terriblemente inquieto al recordar la imagen suya con la que se había quedado el profesor. No quería que pensara así de él.

—¿Todo bien, Eren?— preguntó su jefa desde el despacho. Curiosamente, ésta vez tenía la luz encendida y la puerta abierta, trabajando en algo aburrido a su distorsionado juicio.

—Sí, todo bien, gracias.

—¿Seguro? He escuchado seis suspiros desde que decidí contarlos. Sabes que no me importa escucharte un rato. Hacer papeleo es aburridísimo, si por mi fuera no lo haría. Tienes suerte de haber terminado con el trabajo de la tienda. ¡Oh, cierto! ¿Borraste el porno de ese gordo? Me hubiera gustado saber con qué se masturba aunque, claro, ahora que lo pienso resulta algo obvio... por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Su jefa salió y se ajustó las gafas antes de sentarse como una adolescente en la silla giratoria libre al lado de su trabajador, que leía un libro con desinterés.

—¿Qué haces tú con ese libro?— preguntó de repente, quitándoselo de las manos. Eren se levantó, y le pidió educadamente que se lo devolviera. Ella no hizo caso.— Oh, vaya, así que vas por la parte en que escucha por primera vez a las naranjas. Curioso, ¿no crees? El sr. Pearson escuchaba hablar a las naranjas de su naranjo, pero era el único. Los demás creían que estaba totalmente loco, y las naranjas así se lo decían. Hay muchas metáforas sueltas por aquí y por allá, asegúrate de entenderlas o la lectura te resultará tediosa y aburrida.

—¿Lo has leído?— preguntó Eren sorprendido, tomando de regreso su ejemplar nuevo de _El naranjo del sr. Pearson_.

—Sí. Curiosamente, es de mis libros favoritos. Porque las naranjas no pueden ser sólo naranjas. Puede entenderse de muchísimas formas, mira— a continuación volvió a sentarse en la silla cual adolescente, para ausentarse del trabajo de oficina que obligatoriamente debía hacer ella, y buscó una página en concreto del libro.—; se puede entender el naranjo como un fantasma del pasado que atormenta al sr. Pearson, y a las naranjas como a sus frases, simples recuerdos, que él toma del presente para satisfacer su nostalgia y la pena de haber perdido a Elba. ¿Entiendes? También podemos creer que se trata de la misma Elba, en lugar de su recuerdo, o que es una proyección de ella hecha por un sr. Pearson absolutamente loco. Al final queda claro que, al morir el sr. Pearson y cortar el naranjo, todas las interpretaciones se van al garete y sólo queda una realidad medio ficticia creada por la família de Pearson al ignorar lo sucedido y fingir que no habían existido ni él, ni Elba, ni su maldito naranjo.

Eren permaneció unos segundos en silencio.

—¿Podría ser una biografía escondida de su autor?

Su jefa abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Volvió a repasar el argumento, y a medida que avanzaba mostraba una expresión más confusa.

—Pues podría ser, pero no tengo ni idea.— A continuación esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa.— Tengo entendido que el autor es muy terco, caprichoso, malhablado, antipático y una persona terriblemente difícil. Alguien así seguro que tiene una mente muy retorcida, así que no podría decirte.

Eren retuvo en su mente los adjetivos que había utilizado para describir a Rivaille. Seguramente su jefa no tendría ni idea, pero él se sentía ligeramente ofendido. Todo lo que había dicho eran adjetivos malos, y estaba deseando añadir uno de bueno a la lista. No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado.

—Pero estoy convencido de que es una gran persona si se le da la oportunidad de serlo.

Su jefa soltó un par de carcajadas abiertas y libres, y regresó a su despacho. Eren no supo interpretarlas, porque de hecho la risa de aquella mujer salía tanto en las buenas como en las malas situaciones. Así que continuó con su lectura hasta que la noche cayó y su jornada llegó a su fin.

—Me voy, jefa— dijo. Provablemente ella no le escucharía, porque ahora la luz estaba apagada y una risa psicótica salía por la puerta entreabierta.

No fue así.

—Mucha suerte con el libro, Eren— le deseó.— Yo también creo que es una gran persona.

Y así el muchacho terminó aquella semana con su trabajo, enfrentando por delante lo que parecía ser un fin de semana terriblemente ajetreado.

Cuando llegó a casa, sólo Armin lo saludó.

—Mikasa sigue en el trabajo. La van a ascender en pocos días y tiene que poner en regla varios asuntos, según me ha contado— dijo. A continuación, se dirigió al salón y se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el sofá, abriendo su portátil con una jovial sonrisa.

Eren dejó las llaves en el cuenco, cerró la puerta y, posteriormente, se dirigió a su habitación para dejar el libro del profesor Rivaille y ponerse ropa algo más cómoda. Llevaba unos pantalones anchos, negros, y una camiseta de tiranes gruesos que le iba grande de un color crudo y viejo. Se puso sus zapatillas y se dejó caer al lado de Armin, que mantenía su feliz expresión.

—¿Annie?— preguntó.

El rostro del muchacho rubio se volvió un poco rojo, pero sonrió y asintió con gran alegría, mostrándole la petición de amistad que la rubia habia aceptado. Eren no quería admitirlo, pero deseaba que algún día viera esa misma notificación de su profesor.

—En el instituto jamás habría imaginado que seríais tan cercanos— comentó.

Armin se rió y procedió a contarle una historia no demasiado larga sobre una fiesta de invierno organizada por el instituto, dónde Annie asistió sin pareja y él quedó maravillado por el vestido y decidió, en contra de lo que la razón dictaría, ofrecerle su mano para bailar una balada. Le contó a Eren que durante esos pasos se sintió muy cómodo y que Annie parecía sentirse a gusto. Mantuvieron una conversación muy trivial, en la que el rubio pudo entrever que la chica se sentía triste, sola y, provablemente, vacía. Dijo que le ofreció su ayuda, la cual negó, y que persistió y persistió a lo largo del año hasta que consiguieron establecer un sucedáneo de amistad.

—Vaya— exclamó Eren.— Nunca imaginé que tú... o que ella... bueno, nunca lo habría imaginado. ¿Por qué no me contaste nada?

Armin se rió ligeramente.

—Creía que algo como aquello debía quedar entre ella y yo. Sin embargo, confío en que ahora mantengas lo que sabes, aunque hayan pasado cinco años. La verdad, Eren, me alegró mucho verla hace tres días.

—Ya me lo imagino.

—¿Tú viste a esa enigmática persona que te gustaba en el instituto?

Eren iba a reiterarse en lo que dijo antes de ir a la cena: que tal persona no existía y que, por lo tanto, tampoco podía verla. Pero entonces cayó en cuenta de la estrategia de Armin al contarle toda la historia entre él y Annie, y se vio obligado a admitir algo de esa verdad. Al menos, a admitir la existencia de esa persona.

—Sí, la vi.

Y el rubio escondió su satisfacción.

—¿Y cómo fue?

Recordó el beso y la mala imagen que se habría llevado de él el profesor Rivaille.

—Mal.— Se dejó caer en el sofá, extendiendo sus atractivos brazos por el respaldo y cerrando los ojos para mantener en calma su expresión. Cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta de la sorpresa de Armin.— Pareces sorprendido— le comentó.

—Sí, bueno, es que... es que me resulta difícil de imaginar que alguien no pueda al menos sentir atracción por ti. ¿Tan mal la trataste?

Eren soltó una risa apagada.

—No lo sé. Es una persona difícil.

—Tú tampoco eres precisamente fácil, Eren— apuntó el rubio.— No recuerdo que hayas aceptado la petición de nadie en estos cinc... ¡No puede ser!— exclamó de repente— ¡Has estado enamorado de ella durante cinco años!

El castaño tosió, algo avergonzado. Sí, así había sido.

—Bueno, para serte sincero, no he estado enamorado de ella, sino de él...

—¡No! ¿Es Jean? Dime que no es Jean, Eren...

—¡Por supuesto que no es Jean! ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir?

—Bueno, tuviste una rara relación con él. ¿No fue con él tu primera vez?

Eren enrojeció de repente, y bajó la cabeza totalmente avergonzado. No, no había sido con él su primera vez. No había sido tampoco con Jean su primer beso, igual que tampoco había estado enamorado de él. Fue una cosa muy rara, una relación sin contacto alguno, y se encargó de explicárselo a su amigo confuso.

—Entonces— empezó.— ¿aún no has dado ni siquiera tu primer beso, Eren?

—Eso no es... eso no es del todo cierto— tragó saliva. Se sentía como cuando estaba en su último año de instituto y miraba de reojo al profesor de francés deseando provocarle una sonrisa. Ese deseo que pronto se convirtió en obsesión y que, en poco tiempo, trastocó su vida por completo.

Armin le pidió explicaciones con algo de duda.

—Hace tres días tuve mi primer beso.

—¿Con él?

—Sí.

—Me habías dicho que terminó mal. No te explicas bien— lo acusó amigablemente.

Eren soltó unas carcajadas relajadas y amigables.

—No fue precisamente un beso bonito. Yo insistía para seguir hablando con él, pero al verme tan pesado me dio un buen morreo y me dijo que «con eso debería tener suficiente».

Armin hizo una mueca de dificultades. No sabía de quién se trataba, pero no le cabía duda de que, tal y como lo había sentenciado su amigo, las cosas eran difíciles entre él y el tipo misterioso.

Y entonces, como si hubiera leído el momento perfecto, sonó el teléfono de Armin.

—¿Reiner?— preguntó sorprendido.— Sí, sí... no hay problema. ¿Todo bien? ... Entonces allí nos vemos.

—¿Y bien?— inquirió Eren.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa extraña.

—No hay tiempo para que te cambies. Reiner nos espera abajo. Por cierto, no es él, ¿verdad?

Eren se puso una sudadera desabrochada encima y cogió sus llaves. No tenía un aspecto muy arreglado, pero si Armin decía que no había tiempo, pues no había tiempo.

—No es Reiner, ni Bertholt, ni Jean, ni ninguno de ellos.

—¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?

—Porque lo descubrirás por ti mismo en poco tiempo. Entretanto disfrutaré de tu ignorancia.

Y ambos bajaron a trote por las escaleras. En la puerta de su edificio, un magnífico mitsubushi outlander marrón les esperaba. Dentro estaban Reiner y Bertholt.

—No tardáis ni nada.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?— preguntó el rubio mientras subía al coche sonriente.

—Ya lo veréis— contestó Reiner, cerrando una vez Eren se abrochó el cinturón y arrancando como una fiera deseando atacar a una presa.— Pero supongo que podría decirse que vamos a recuperar tiempo perdido de nuestro tiempo en el instituto.

**Continuará...**


	5. Sombrereros del tiempo

**¡Lamento la tardanza! **

Histuji**: Muchas gracias por dejar un review, me alegra mucho que sigas la historia desde el comienzo y que te tomes la molestia de escribir un comentario. Espero que te guste la continuación de la historia :))**

Pauli**: Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review. Lo cierto es que el Levi de ésta historia tiene una psicología un poco más complicada, y no temas que, cuando llegue el momento, se volverán más claros algunos asuntos. **

05: Sombrereros del tiempo.

—¡Maldito seas Reiner! ¡Haz el fabor de tomar las putas curvas con un poco más de delicadeza, joder! ¡Reiner!— gritaba Eren, agarrado como un poseso a la puerta del mitsubishi outlander y viendo su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. El loco de su amigo conducía como una bestia sedienta, y Bertholt, que era el que parecía más capacitado para hacerle entrar en razón, hasta parecía disfrutar de ese momento.— ¡Frena gilipollas!— gritó, aterrado, cuando el rubio esquivó casi de milagro una roca caída en la carretera por la que subían.

—Cálmate, Eren— pedía Reiner, riendo a carcajada limpia por los gritos de niña asustada.— Te recordaba más valiente, tío. Te has vuelto un aburrido. En cambio, ¡mírate, Armin! ¡Menudo cambio! ¿Has estado yendo al gimnasio?

—De vez en cuando— admitió, algo avergonzado por su personalidad ligeramente insegura.— Yo os veo iguales que en el instituto.

—Igual de geniales, querrás matizar.

—Igual de geniales— sentenció.

—Vas en cuarta, Reiner, en cuarta...— decía Eren, cual fantasma aborrecido, casi sin alma, mirando el cambio de marchas con deseo. Armin tuvo en escalofrío.

Afortundamente para el castaño, Reiner aparcó el coche y se bajaron de él con aire triunfal. Eren salió el primero, algo trastornado por el viajecito que su amigo de instituto le había hecho pasar, y lo primero que vió le quitó el poco habla que le pudiera quedar. Se trataba de algo absolutamente hermoso: el cielo despejado y estrellado, y en la cima del puerto de montaña podían verse, por un lado, su natal Shiganshina y, por el otro, la ciudad de Trost; cien veces más grande, ancha y bulliciosa. La llanura sobre la que estaban construidas ambas ciudades se extendía más allá de sus dominios, formando dos concas en sendos lados del puerto de montaña, y distinguiendo en el horizonte los montes y las cordilleras que se cerraban cómo paellas.

Y, en medio de aquel espectáculo nocturno, ellos cuatro.

Reiner se dirigió al maletero de su querido mitsubishi y sacó una cajita pequeña de tabaco. Dentro, cuatro porros liados con destreza, y fuera la sonrisa socarrona de un rubio con buena memoria.

—Recuerdo la última noche que pasamos como clase, y lo mucho que nos divertimos con unos pocos como éstos. ¿Qué os parece si repetimos, aunque sólo seamos cuatro?

Bertholt se acercó, en su habitual mutismo, y tomó uno. Lo examinó con la mirada y Eren, vestido con la harapienta ropa de estar por casa, pensó que no sería muy mala idea. Tomó uno. Reiner miró a Armin que, después de pensárselo, se encogió de hombros y para sorpresa de todos tomó el tercero. Reiner se quedó con el cuarto, lo encendió y pasó el mechero a sus compañeros.

—Sabeis— comenzó—, mientras estaba en la universidad pensé muchas veces en ir a visitaros pero en ningún momento tuve tiempo para hacerlo. O se me olvidaba cuando lo tenía— dijo Reiner con una sonrisa boba.— Pero sabía de vosotros, chicos. Había algunas tías que iban conmigo que conocían a Eren, ¡vaya que lo conocían! Tienes que contarme tus andanzas sexuales. Deben de ser la ostia de divertidas.

El castaño sonrió nervioso. No podía decirles que era un pringado virgen. Y si mentía, Armin se daría cuenta y eso sería terriblemente ridículo.

—Una vez vino una tía al piso preguntando por Eren— interrumpió Armin el hilo de sus pensamientos.— Diciendo que quería matarlo, porque se había enterado de que su hermana había sido desvirgada por él y Eren no le había hecho ni caso después de aquella noche.

—¡Joder!— se rió Reiner, golpeando el suelo con las manos.— ¿Y tú lo sabías?

—No... si lo hubiera sabido no la hubiera desvirgado...— contestó él inseguro. Estaba agradecido con Armin por no delatarle y por no dejar que él mismo, con su torpe existencia, lo hiciera. A continuación, la brillante mente de su amigo se las ingenió para sacar un puñado de historias verosímiles e interesantes sobre una vida sexual inexistente, y el castaño, que se reía también de las palabras de su amigo, decidió dar por finalizada esa gran mentira con una pizca de verdad que aquellos amigos del pasado se merecían.

—Aunque, en realidad, siempre tuve en mente a una sola persona— confesó.—Una tía que era unos tres años mayor que yo y que se estuvo haciendo la difícil hasta el final.— Se encogió de hombros. Una media verdad.— No tuvimos nada, desgraciadamente.

—Una mujer mayor, ¿eh?— comentó Bertholt, tirando la colilla de cartón del porro lejos del círculo que habían formado sentados de piernas cruzadas en el suelo.— Yo estuve con una mujer de 43 años.

—¡No jodas!— gritó Armin, alterado.— ¿43 tacos? ¿Y cómo estaba la mujer?

Bertholt sonrió e hizo una mueca lasciva con la lengua y los labios. Algo que no se hubieran esperado del Bertholt normal y corriente que conocían.

—Era magnífica. Una tigresa salvaje, un jaguar con placenteros deseos. Oh, qué recuerdos guardo de ella...

—¿Y qué pasó?— se interesó Eren.

Bertholt se encogió de hombros.

—Nos pilló su marido una noche, y ella me dejó. Su marido me echó toda la culpa a mi y san se acabó. Seguramente el tipo ese no quería perder a una fiera en la cama como lo era ella.

A esas alturas, Reiner se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia. Tiró también la colilla.

—¡Joder, tio, y encima estaba casada!

La risa del rubio se contagió hasta Eren y Armin y, posteriormente, hasta Berhtolt, que empezaron a reir como desalmados. Al cabo de poco, el castaño y el rubio también tiraron sus colillas de cartón.

—Hechaba de menos hacer esto— comentó Reiner, sorprendentemente en buen estado. Parecía que fumaba hierba más a menudo de lo que habían creído.— Con mis amigos de la universidad no es lo mismo.— Dicho eso se levantó y les guiñó un ojo.— Correr cuesta abajo es mucho mejor que cuesta arriba, Eren, así que prepárate para sufrir.

Los cuatro se subieron al coche de nuevo. Bertholt parecía afectado por el porro, y nada qué decir de Armin y Eren que, mirándose a los ojos dos segundos, estallaban en carcajadas descontroladas. Sí, la verdad sea dicha, Eren también hechaba en falta esa loca vida de estudiante que había llevado. No siempre le habían salido las cosas tan locamente como cabía imaginar, pero en algunas ocasiones terminó bastante bien parado. Como aquella noche de fin de año, junto al profesor Rivaille, tan atractivo él vestido con esa camiseta azul, esa corbata negra no muy ajustada y esos tejanos negros. Joder... como deseaba que lo volviera a besar. Aunque era perfectamente consciente de la situación en la que lo hizo.

Cuando Eren entró en consciencia después de recordar cada instante de la noche de fin de año, y de la mañana y de todos los momentos en que estuvo junto a su querido profesor, la primera conclusión que pudo sacar era que había sido arrancado de esos pensamientos de golpe, en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Habían chocado contra una new jersey de cemento que cortaba el paso al pueblo, y el mitsubishi querido de Reiner había quedado quieto, casi inerte, mientras sonaba la alarma en el silencio de la noche.

—Este coche tiene un retraso— dijo alguien, provablemente Reiner, mientras escuchaba la alarma del cuatro por cuatro.

Eren y los demás salieron del coche y se quedaron examinando el desastre con caras de pensador filósofo, como si hubiera una solución estrella. Lo peor de todo es que aún llevaban encima el efecto de la marihuana y, al darse cuenta Armin de la cara que ponía Eren, estalló en risas. El castaño, contagiado también, lo siguió, y al poco tiempo estaban los cuatro muriéndose de risa mientras sonaba la alarma sin parar.

—Venga, venga, ya vale. Reiner, apaga esa maldita cosa— dijo Eren pasados un par de minutos.

Reiner soltó un largo suspiro y la apagó.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?— preguntó Armin.

—Llamar a Annie, por supuesto— soltó el otro rubio, mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un teléfono y marcaba el número que seguramente era el de Leonhardt.

—¿A-a Annie?

Bertholt enarcó una ceja.

—Claro, para que nos venga a recoger. ¿Todo bien, Armin?

El muchacho se rió con nerviosismo, casi con verguenza, también, y empezó a mirar hacia todos lados nervioso. Vio su reflejo en el cristal de un bar. Vio su camiseta poco elegante y los pantalones manchados por haberse sentado en el suelo arriba, en la cima del puerto de montaña. En conclusión: no quería que Annie lo viera con esas pintas.

—No jodas— soltó Bertholt. Había dicho todo aquello en voz baja, pero perfectamente audible.— ¿Te gusta Annie? Apuntas alto.

—Tú tuviste una aventura con una mujer madura de 43 tacos— contraatacó, creyendo que había sido un insulto, mientras comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más nervioso. Quien le iba a decir que se comportaría de ese modo tan inquieto solo en saber que Annie lo vería. ¿O es que había algo más?

—¿Hay algo más, Armin?— inquirió Eren.

—Le dije que la próxima vez que nos viéramos le parecería un auténtico caballero y ahora me verá vestido de éste modo y sucio y encima emporrado y creerá que simplemente eran palabras vacías y yo me quedaré sin la oportunidad de estar con ella porque habré roto mi supuesta promesa estúpida de gilipollas que soy.

Reiner silvó, incorporándose a la conversación.

—Todo eso de una tirada, sí señor. Pero tranquilízate porque eso a Annie no le va a afectar tanto. Además, mira a Eren: parece un yonki con esas pintas. Da mucha más pena que tú.

—Eso ofende...

—Tienes razón.

—¡Ey!

—Muy bien dicho. Ahora lo mejor será apartar el coche a un lado para que no estorbe de más.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al mitsubishi y lo empujaron hasta dejarlo en un lugar seguro. Entonces, Eren miró inconscientemente a su alrededor reconociendo esa zona de Shiganshina como el lugar dónde vivía Rivaille. No le cabía duda: de esa puerta había salido esa mañana del uno de enero de hacía cinco años, pálido como el papel al recordar las palabras que le había dicho a su profesor de francés, mientras estaba ebrio.

¿Habría escuchado la alarma? Lo extraño sería que no lo hubiera hecho. Pero, aunque escrutó con emoción y temor las ventanas del edificio, nadie estaba mirando por una rendija a través de ellas. Además, no recordaba en qué piso vivía el profesor Rivaille. Había dos ventanas con la luz encendida: la del último piso y la del tercero. Por más que intentara hacer memoria, en aquel momento Eren no daba para más.

—Vale, vale, mola. A ver yo... ¡Ey, Eren, esto te va a traer recuerdos así que deja de mirar las estrellas— gritó Reiner. El castaño se acercó titubeando y le prestó atención.— A ver si adivináis quién soy. Presta atención, Eren. — A continuación se repeinó ligeramente y puso una cara de amargado. Se pasó la mano por el pelo con gesto de fastidio y dijo:— Tsch. Bien hecho, Jaegar, puedes sentarte.

Reiner, Armin y Bertholt estallaron en carcajadas, recordando las clases con el profesor, pero aquello sólo le trajo a Eren un recuerdo amargo. Sonrió tristemente.

Después de aquella siguieron otras tantas imitaciones, pero Eren no les prestó atención, pues observaba con interés la luz que estaba encendida en el último piso del edificio de su profesor. Era una luz ténue, suave, y de vez en cuando pasaba una sombra menuda que se reflejaba en las cortinas. Creía que podría tratarse de Rivaille, y el sólo pensarlo lo volvía loco de alegría y de emoción.

Y así, unos perdidos en imitaciones del pasado, y el otro perdido en esperanzas del futuro, un coche aparcó violentamente delante de sus narices. Su conductora no parecía estar muy feliz, y a su lado una muchacha de cabellos negros lucía una expresión aterrada.

—Tenemos un problema— dijo Reiner, señalando a Mina, a quien no esperaba.— No cabemos todos.

—Deberías haber especificado que érais cuatro— se defensó la rubia, con un tono de voz monótono, dirigiéndole a Armin una mirada inquisitoria. El rubio bajó la mirada algo apenado, y algo afectado por la droga aún, todo sea decirlo, y Annie enarcó una ceja sin terminar de comprender la situación.

—No pasa nada— dijo Eren de repente.— Yo me quedaré. Vosotros iros.

—Podemos apretujarnos...

Él sonrió.

—En serio, iros.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros y entraron en los asientos traseros del coche de Annie Leonhardt, que pronto arrancó y desapareció. Eren se sentó en la new jersey de cemento que había provocado aquella situación y miró embelesado la sombra de quien creía que era su profesor durante aproximadamente media hora. Después, casi sin pensarlo —y deseando poder atribuírselo al efecto de la droga, aunque éste ya hubiese pasado— lanzó unas palabras.

—¡Profesor Rivaille, tengo algo que decirle!

Y su grito, en medio del silencio de la noche, provocó que la sombra, que parecía que había estado limpiando a las dos y media de la madrugada, se detuviera y descorriera las cortinas entre sorprendido e indignado.

Vio a un harapiento Eren Jaegar sonriendo, apoyado en la new jersey y al lado de un coche con el parachoques destrozado. Se hizo una idea aproximada de lo que había sucedido, pero cerró las cortinas con enfado e ignoró a Eren.

—¡Si no puedo hablar con usted voy a gritar toda la noche, profesor Rivaille!

El pelinegro hizo un gesto de fastidio, dejó los trapos a un lado y cerró la luz. Eren deseó verle aparecer por la puerta, pero conforme pasaban los segundos comenzó a creer que eso no ocurriría.

—¡Profesor Riva~ille!

—No grites imbécil— dijo la voz del pelinegro, saliendo con calma por la puerta del edificio. Vio como ese mocoso esbozaba una sonrisa de pura felicidad y pensó que había sido mala idea besarle hacia unos días. Había pensado que así sentiría algo parecido al asco por un hombre de 37 años y se olvidaría, pero no parecía ser así.

—Quería hablar con usted.

**Continuará...**


	6. Palabras que pesan

**Una "new jersey" es algo así como un taco de cemento que se utiliza para evitar que los vehículos entren en una calle o en un lugar determinado. Lo cierto es que yo descubrí también esa información no hace demasiado y al escribir me hizo cierta ilusión emplear mis conocimientos al respecto. **

**En cuanto a vuestros reviews, mil y una gracias. Deseo con muchísimas ganas que os guste éste capítulo :))**

06: Palabras que pesan.

—¿De qué coño quieres hablar a éstas horas, Jaegar? Creí haber dejado las cosas claras.

Eren dejó de apoyarse en el taco de cemento e instó a su antiguo profesor a dar un paseo por la zona para poder hablar de lo que él quería. Sin embargo, él se negó y el castaño tuvo que resignarse a explicarse allí mismo. Además, con esas pintas de yonki que Reiner había descrito con anterioridad.

—He leído su libro, profesor. Bueno, para ser justos, lo he empezado, pero ya he avanzado bastante.

Notó como el rostro de Rivaille se volvía algo tenso. Eren era consciente de que en cualquier momento volvería a perder la oportunidad, y que ésta vez ser insistente y volverse un auténtico dolor de cabeza no iba a jugar a su favor. Así que continuó, como quién no quiere la cosa, hablando de aquel extraño libro.

—La supuesta locura del sr. Pearson me parece un tema interesante. Dígame, ¿está verdaderamente loco, o las naranjas le hablan a él de verdad?

Rivaille esbozó una mueca.

—Deberías terminarte el libro antes de venir a hacerme preguntas.

—Ya, lo sé, pero desgraciadamente una mujer amargada de la cola de la librería me reveló el final, y mi jefa me hizo un detallado analisis del libro, así que sé que no se revela ese detalle.

—Si ya sabes cómo termina no deberías siquiera molestarte en continuarlo. No hay nada más que pueda sorprenderte.

Eren se rió amistosamente. Deseaba acercarse al profesor de francés, pero sabía que aquello iba a incomodarle así que mantuvo las distancias en contra de su voluntad.

—No lo he escuchado con las palabras con las que usted quería expresarlo.

—Eres estúpido.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Provablemente. Pero, respóndame; ¿el sr. Pearson está loco?

Rivaille no contestó. Esbozó una mueca de desagrado, y a continuación Eren profundizó la conversación y la guió hasta dónde pretendía llegar.

—¿O acaso usted no lo sabe? Le sugerí a mi jefa que tal vez el libro es una especie de autobiografia, y ella lo describió a usted como un tipo de persona realmente retorcida, y me indujo a pensar que así es. ¿Podría ser que las naranjas...?

—Ni se te ocurra sugerir lo que creo que estás sugiriendo, Jaegar.

Eren volvió a reir amigablemente.

—Creo que se llevó una imagen equibocada de mi el día de la cena.

—Oh, ¿eso crees? Y, ¿qué imagen debería haberme llevado de ti?

El castaño notó sorprendido la predisposición de su profesor por mantener una conversación, y decidió sincerarse por completo y destapar la patética historia de amor unilateral hacia el profesor de francés.

—La imagen de un joven apuesto, de 23 años, que comenzó a sentir un creciente interés por usted a los 17. Lo consideraba a usted como alguien que esconde su soledad y su tristeza bajo una máscara de apatía y bruscas palabras y sentía una atracción casi inexplicable hacia esa faceta psicológica suya.— A partir de ese momento bajó el tono de voz a uno más suave.— Ese joven fue encontrado por el hombre más atractivo que jamás se haya imaginado la noche de año nuevo. Y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que se trataba de usted, profesor Rivaille, y que en el fondo era una gran persona. La imagen de un joven que le trajo té negro un día que lo vio abatido y que descubrió en ese mismo momento como su cuerpo explotaba y, aterrado, decidió que lo mejor para ambos era que se distanciara y olvidara esa ferviente atracción.— Eren se acercó muy lentamente, en silencio, como si Rivaille fuera un gato asustadizo. Entretanto, continuó hablando:— La imagen de un joven de 23 años, apuesto, al que no le faltan propuestas, que dio su primer beso hace unos pocos días, y que es patéticamente virgen. La imagen de ese mismo joven apuesto que ha permanecido enamorado de la misma persona durante los cinco últimos años.

Durante unos largos y tediosos segundos se quedaron en silencio. Eren levantó con suavidad su mano, con la intención de acariciar el hermoso rostro de Rivaille y, al lograrlo, sonrió amplia y absolutamente enamorado. El pelinegro cerró los ojos, y apartó la mano de Eren con algo de delicadeza y respeto.

—Así que ese fue tu primer beso— dijo.— Lo lamento. Pero tú te lo buscaste.

—No hay nada que lamentar, profesor Rivaille. Mi primer beso fue con la persona de la que estoy enamorado.

—No seas idiota, Jaegar. No puedes haber estado enamorado de mi durante estos cinco años, si ni siquiera me viste, ni hablamos, ni entablamos contacto alguno.

Eren bajó la mirada. Estaba siendo rechazado otra vez.

—¿Ha estado alguna vez enamorado?— le preguntó.

Rivaille suspiró y rebuscó algo en su bolsillo. Tomó la mano de Eren y dejó un billete de veinte en ella. El castaño no lo comprendió.

—Llama a un taxi.— Y se giró con la intención de marcharse.

—No ha respondido a mi pregunta— gritó Eren, casi a la desesperada.— Y no necesito el dinero, puede quedárselo.

—¿Y cómo pretendes volver a Trost, Jaeger? ¿O me dirás acaso que en los bolsillos de esa harapienta sudadera llevas dinero?

Abatido, Eren bajó la mirada.

—Se lo devolveré— prometió.

—Ni se te ocurra.

Y, a continuación, la puerta del edificio se cerró y Eren sólo tenía una cosa que hacer: llamar a un taxi e irse a casa.

...

—No tienes muy buena cara— comentó Hanji a Rivaille la mañana del domingo.— Y eso que nunca la tienes, pero hoy es especialmente mala. ¿Pasó algo?

—Nada en lo que debas inmiscuirte— contestó, seco, mientras llamaba la atención del camarero para que le trajera otro té negro. Hanji se sentó frente a él y pidió un café, sonriente, mientras procedía a contarle a su viejo amigo sus progresos con la creación de robots inteligentes.

—Oh, cierto, tengo un trabajador que sacó una conclusión interesante de tu libro— añadió sonriente. Rivaille tuvo una mala sospecha.— Dijo que podría tratarse de una autobiografía del autor. ¿Qué tienes que añadir al respecto?

Rivaille chasqueó la lengua con evidente molestia. Lo que le faltaba. Según parecía, la jefa idiota del idiota de Jaeger era la idiota de Hanji.

—Nada. Que saque sus propias conclusiones.

—Pero, ¿sabes? Estuve pensando.

—Qué sorpresa.

Hanji sonrió.

—¿Podría ser que Elba sea la personificación de esa persona que te gustaba hace unos años? Y que, para colmo de males, sea la misma que lleva atormentándote desde hace unos días.

—Deberías dejar tus estúpidas conclusiones encerradas en tu cabeza.

—Sólo intento ayudar...

—Sólo intentas saciar tu sed de cotillear hasta ahogarte.

Ante aquel comentario ella no pudo estarse de estallar en una sonora carcajada. El camarero, que se acercaba para traerles a ambos el té y el café, creyó por un momento que esa mujer tenía un problema o que el pobre hombre estaba siendo insultado. Pero no comentó nada y se limitó a dejar sus pedidos en la mesa para despedirse con respeto.

—Así que es cierto— continuó Hanji, dándole vueltas al café con la cucharilla.— ¿Y cuándo fue que lo viste?

—Hace unos días Petra me obligó a ir a una cena con antiguos estudiantes del instituto— gruñó.

Aunque no pudiera parecerlo, la relación entre Hanji Zoe y Levi Rivaille era muy cercana. Tanto que, en más de una ocasión, ella se había enterado por boca del propio Rivaille de sus problemas más íntimos y personales. Véase, como gran ejemplo, la reciente confesión.

—No. Me. Jodas— dijo Hanji, levantando la cabeza terriblemente sorprendida.— No puedo creer que el tipo en cuestión sea Eren. Levi, sólo tiene 23 años, ¿te das cuenta de...? Oh~ ya veo.

Rivaille levantó la mirada, con el entrecejo fruncido, y dejó que continuara con sus deducciones.

—Es por eso que te da tantos dolores de cabeza, por la edad... pero, ¿sabes? Eren es terriblemente popular. Él no lo sabe, pero muchas de nuestras clientas simplemente se pasan por ahí para saludarle.

—¿Y?

Hanji soltó una carcajada.

—¿Celoso, Levi?

Él hizo una mueca que indicaba todo lo contrario y procedió a beber del té negro.

—A veces me sorprende lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser. Estoy convencida de que tú a él también le gustas.

—Ya sé que le gusto— admitió. A continuación procedió a contarle los hechos ocurridos hacía dos noches.— Pero no puede ser— finalizó.— Él tiene 23 años y mejores cosas que hacer que estar con un viejo.

Hanji tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. El Eren que ella conocía, el muchacho simpático, guapo y de buen ver, tan popular... cinco años enamorado de Levi y sin dar siquiera su primer beso. No sabía si llamarlo todo un romántico o un idiota con grandes letras doradas. Al final, cuando se dio cuenta de que su interlocutor esperaba una respuesta de su parte, puso a trabajar su mente a nivel acelerado. Allí el problema no era Eren, sino Levi.

—Creo que Eren ya lo dijo todo— sontenció. Se bebió de un solo trago el café que le quedaba y dejó un par de monedas en la mesa.— En serio, Levi, la edad es sólo un número. No lo transformes en algo más aburrido.

—¿Algo más aburrido?— inquirió.

—Algo como un estado de ánimo. Deja de ser tan terco de una maldita vez y ven a verme un día de éstos a la tienda.

**Continuará...**


End file.
